keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Dúkorn
Dúkorn is the Keyvailin spirit of Honer. He is a defender of the mortal folk and hero of meny conflicts inculding both the Spirit War and the F omorian Crisis. Bio: Creation: Dúkorn was one of the celestials created by The Creator of All Things, during creation and when Keyvaile was first formed he was among those who became bound to that world as spirits. He would help to guild the early people of keyvaile, The Repamrai, helping them to hunt large creatures for food. But for the longest time he was quite weak. Until during the Kamac/ Madavari war when the first honerble act was performed he truly awoke into power. Spirit war: He was among those sprites who witnessed Carnôge's destruction of Cortove's physical form and was quick to draw his weapon in retaliation. He fought Against the rebellious spirits that became the demons for a long time. He bested Carnôge in battle but was betrayed and injured by the future demon of betrayal Marcontive, in what would become known as the Wastes of Woe. He would take a while to recover but would be back to full stranth by the time of the final battle where he would help defeat the leader of the demons Zarnol and would help to chain the demon lords. Time of peace: During the Fey and Glorious ages Dúkorn wandered the earth hunting down demons who esacped the Sperit war. He would also teach the Elves, Dwarves, and Merfolk about combat tactics and honor in battle. The Formorian Crisis and end of peace: He would witness the rise of the Fomorians and the fall of the Merfolk empire, but would origanly be prvented from interfering due to the ban of Alinor, but would eventuly declare in null and aid the Elves dwarves and Humans fight off the Formrians. He would recover the Corpes of Kie Nessim, after the hero's fall. and devastate the formorian camp, scaring off Funor himself. He would then take the body back to the elves and would join forces whith their emporor. He would fight in the Battle of Falstaf were he would slay meny formrians inculding Grvol the Butcher. Meny years later he would witness the freeing of the Demon Lords and woud go back to work fighting them when ever they rose. Major apperinces during the Era of Sorrows. * He would help save a group of elven nobles esacpe from demons during the first year of this era. * At some point he met with his old freind Tyne Rolon and would plan out how to help Keyvaile survive.h * The Firblog would worship him as their god Dusarri, the head of the Furtir pantheon. He went along with it knowing if they did not worship him Demons such as Zarnol would take his palce corrupting the young race. Powers: Spirit powers(Honor): As sperit of honer he draws power form such deed and uses them to perform his feats in battle. The Mace of Martyrs: a weapon that channels the skills and honor of all that sacrificed themselves for the greater good. Known Followers: The Mesterius House Rolon, seems to follow him Trivia: * He is baced on Dunkan, Your gray warden mentor in Dragon Age Origins. Category:Spirits Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Heros Category:Rolon